Various forms of fluidic assembly may be used to assemble micro light emitting diode (μLED) devices o form a display. In some cases, μLED disks are suspended in a solvent and distributed across a large substrate for fabrication of a display. The μLED disks are aligned in a regular array in order to allow subsequent processing and integration steps such as metallization. In a simple example of the fluidic assembly of a μLED display, one type and size of μLED is used to form the display pixels. Typically, the μLED for such an application would be a single color emission LED, such as blue. There are advantages in this type of display including ease of assembly and cost of production. Color conversion is required in order to make a red-green-blue (RGB) display from a monochrome μLED light source.
Hence, there exists a need in the art for advanced systems and methods for providing color conversion in an emissive display using a monochrome light source.